Trollz X (A New Team)
by Princess Taylor
Summary: I am Taylor Trollvak, the new Troll in school. Me & these four other girls (Diamond, Jade, Opal, & Crystal,) have the magic powers to save the Universe. What will happen. OCs are included. OK, I know there is already an Opal & Jade, but these are my versions of the characters. We might team up with the BFFL later on in the story. I don't own Trollz.


**Taylor's P.O.V.**

* * *

In Trollzopolis, everyone was waking up as the sun gleamed with it's radiant rays. And also, there five of us that are new here. I'm Taylor Trollvak & I have a pink heart gem. I also have pink eyes (not the infection, it's just my eyes are pink,) & I have dark brunette hair with pink highlights. So my name isn't a specific kind of gem stone, but still, I do have a Trollz last name.

So this is how the story began: my kitten, La La, woke me up. I yawned & stretched. "Good morning, La La," I said happily. "Meow," La La purred. I hopped out of bed & got my "daily" outfit on (or as known as the outfit that I normally wear on a daily basis): my pink long sleeved shirt with a collar, a short skirt, pink stockings, high heeled Mary Janes, bows in my hair, & my jewelry.

You know those spell bead bracelets that almost every female Troll has? Well, I don't have one. But, I guess I'll get one soon once I get used to magic. Hmm...who knows. But I do have a spell phone. It's pink with a small pink heart crystal on the tip.

That's what the spell phones look like, except that it's any color with any gem shape. So, back to the story, I feel kinda nervous of going to the Trollzopilis School District. But I'm sure I'll be fine.

I filled my backpack with my school essentials, grabbed my scoot helmet, & petted La La as she purred happily. "Meow..." she said.

"See you, La La. I gotta go," I said. "Meow!" La La purred loudly, as if she was saying 'bye'.

I grabbed a chocolate granola bar from the kitchen & rushed out the door. I got my scoot from the garage, placed my helmet on my head, & started my scoot.

I began zooming above the ground. I began eating granola bar. Seconds later, I finished it. "Hmm...that was good," I chirped to myself. I stopped at the red light that gleamed in front of me.

I saw four other Trollz that stopped aside of me. "Oh, hi," I said. "Hey," the one in white said. "Are you new here?" the one in green asked. "Mm-hmm..." I murmured softly.

Then, the light converted into green. The five of us were zooming away. "So anyways, what's your name?" the one in a light blue said.

"Oh, my name is Taylor Trollvak," I chirped. "Cool, my name is Diamond Trollzene," Diamond said. "I'm Opal Trollwellson," Opal said. "My name is Jade Trollmerinell," Jade said. "Oh...my name is Crystal Trollzetti," Crystal said in a soft voice.

"So...you girls are heading to school?" I asked. "We sure are," Diamond said. "Cool," I said. Later, we've arrived at the Trollsopilis School District. We parked our scoots & took off our helmets.

We walked casually over to the school entrance. I then opened the two big doors. The hallways were filled with kids. "Whoa...that's alot of Trollz," I sighed. "Your telling me," Opal said.

The five of us fought our way through the crowded hallways. "So, what teacher do you have?" Crystal asked.

"I have Mrs. Trollnelli," I chimed. "No way! We're in the same class!" Diamond said excitedly. "Cool...!" I giggled. "Where is Mrs. Trollnelli's class, anyways?" I asked as I shrugged.

"Just follow us," Jade said. I followed the four other Trollz up the stairs. We walked pass four hallways, a diverse amount of lockers. Later, we arrived at Mrs. Trollnelli's classroom. "Here we are," Jade beamed. Jade opened the door & we all walked in.

"Oh, good morning, girls," Mrs. Trollnelli chimed. "And whose this?" she pondered. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Taylor Trollvak. I'm new here," I said shyly. "Oh, I hope you will like it here. Now class, I would like for you to make Taylor feel welcome," Mrs. Tronelli said to the class.

"Yes, ma'am," the class said in unison. "Okay, you may take your seat, Taylor," Mrs. Trollnelli said. I nodded my head gently. "Taylor...! Come sit with us...!" Diamond whispered/shouted.

"Alright..." I said softly. "I'll sit between Diamond & Crystal, ma'am," I said. "Alright," the teacher said. I was walking towards my desk until I accidently bumped into a Troll with raven hair, red highlights, red eyes, & a red dress. "Hey...! Watch where your going, klutz...!" she hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," I said softly. "Now, Rocky, what did I say about making Taylor feel welcome...?" Mrs. Trollnelli said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh...right, sorry, ma'am. Sorry, _Taylor_," Rocky hissed. "That's...alright," I said.

I continued walking to my desk. I sat down in my seat. "Ooh...someone has a crush on the British & gentle Kyle Trollzworth," Diamond teased. "Yeah, yeah...so anyways, who was the girl that snapped at me...?" I whispered. "That's Rocky Trollvilla; one of the most evil Trollz in all of the Universe," Jade said.

"Really...?" I asked. "Yeah, she once made a newbie move out of school because Rocky bullied her," Opal.

"Oh my...that's terrible," I said sadly. "I hope you won't move, T," Diamond said. "Oh, I can handle her," I said. "Are you sure? Because we're here if you need help," Diamond offered. "OK, just when I need it," I said. "Understood," the four girls said in unison.

Later, everyone was reading books while I was writing & drawing in my diary. Then out the window, a radiant spark of magic was floating & flying around excitedly. I saw the spark of light. "Whoa..." I said softly. "What's up...?" Opal asked. "I thought I just saw a magic spark outside the window...maybe it's my imagination," I said.

"Hmm...could be," Diamond said. Then, the girls continued reading their books. I rubbed my eyes & blinked again to see if I was daydreaming, but the magic spark was actually there. "_Hmm_..._why is that spark there_...?" I thought.

I flipped to a clean page in my diary & started drawing the magic spark. Seconds later, the spark flew away. I gasped softly. "Whoa..." I said softly, luckily no one heard me. I sighed & continued writing & drawing about the magic spark in my diary.


End file.
